Réminiscences
by Irethea
Summary: OS très noir, sous forme de message adressé à un souvenir. A un passé.


**Petit OS très court, bien noir. En tête lors de l'écriture, Hermione et Drago. Le feu et la glace, la vie et la mort, bref. Protagonistes, antagonistes...  
A relier à n'importe quel couple d'HP - mais attention, seulement si vous êtes amateurs d'histoires qui tournent mal.**

 **NdA : aucun des personnages ci-présents ne m'appartient.**

 **-ooO°Ooo-**

Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu le sais, et si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu le sens, tu le pressens. C'est pour ça que tu te tiens loin de moi, que tu n'as pas essayé de me reparler, de me retrouver. Tu as peur, car tu sais. Et tu le sais, donc tu as peur. La peur, seule émotion qui peut remplacer cette solitude qui suinte par chaque pore de ta peau, comme autant de gouttelettes de sueur froide.

 _Solitude. Néant._

Ce froid intense qui te guette, te dévore, te ronge l'âme. Une âme? En as tu encore une? Oui, oui tu en as une; qui n'en possède pas? Mais la tienne est si noire, si endommagée. Quel dommage. Toi qui avais un si beau sourire... qu'en reste-il à présent?

 _Présent. Passé. Futur ?_

Mais quel futur? Imbibé des larmes du passé, celles qui ont si souvent coulé de mes yeux quand tes émotions se déversaient sur moi telles une avalanche que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Encombré des instants présents. S'affranchir. Oui, tu le voudrais bien... mais pour aller où, faire quoi? Non, l'ombre, la noirceur, la douleur, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, tout ce que j'espère qui t'attends. Et cela te convient, ne le nie pas. La sécurité du malheur, face à l'incertitude d'être heureux.

Heureux. Le bonheur ? Mais c'est quoi le bonheur ?

 _Être heureux._

Oui, nous l'étions; mais là où le malheur peut s'étoffer, s'épanouir un peu plus chaque jour en se nourrissant de nos peur, de nos émotions, de nos douleurs... le bonheur lui, ne se contente pas de nos éclats de rire. C'est un édifice qu'il faut construire pierre a pierre, à la sueur de nos fronts, à la douleur de nos âmes. Mais le malheur, en stratège magnifique, saura saper nos fondations, et nous retournerons pourrir à terre, redevenus poussière, tels des fantômes du passé que tout le monde entends mais ne peut voir.

T'en souviens-tu seulement? Entre deux crises, te rappelle-tu seulement des instants heureux? Moi non. Non, car ils n'existaient que pour masquer les autres, ces moments noirs et vides de sens, ces instants d'horreur et de démence, cet enfer quotidien. Des mots, des gestes. Toujours les mêmes, si souvent renouvelés. De ceux qui blessent sans laisser de traces, de ceux qui laissent des traces sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. La douleur qu'on finit par oublier à force d'habitude, tes marques sur ma peau et mes cris résonnant dans tes rêves. Nos sourires... Ils n'étaient que façade, si creuse qu'elle n'existait que pour donner le change. A qui? Tout le monde, et personne.

C'est ce que nous sommes, ce que nous étions. Tout le monde, et personne à la fois. Juste nous même, bien peu de choses. Frêles esquifs perdus sur l'océan de l'existence, nos vies se seront rejointe un instant dans l'éternité, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Tels deux naufragé s'accrochant désespérément à un même radeau en perdition, nous avions pensé traverser la tempête ensemble.

 _Perdition_. Ce que tu fus pour moi. Pour nous.

Mais qui sommes-nous réellement? Toi, moi, et... ? Un, deux, _trois_?

Non, pas trois. Il n'y a jamais eu de chiffre trois. Ce chiffre honni, proscrit, ce mot maudit, cette génération manquée, cette création inaboutie. Car il était dit que rien de nous deux ne devrait jamais subsister, à part haine et remords, à part douleur et regrets.

Rien, juste toi et moi, chacun de son côté, chacun mort en dedans et guère plus vivant en dehors. Deux âmes en quête d'apaisement, en quête de bonheur. Deux âmes qui se seront, le temps d'un bref soupir, croisée dans ce monde. Qui auront tenté, à leur manière, d'être heureuses.

 _Le bonheur. Le malheur._

 _Passion, raison, déraison._

 _Tu m'as tuée, en me laissant en vie._

 _Et pourtant, j'ai vu le jour en perdant la vie._

Cette vie en moi qui s'est achevée ce jour où l'ombre a envahi nos existences, ce jour où la noirceur s'est emparée de ton âme irrémédiablement, une fois de trop. Tu m'as laissée pour morte, et d'une certaine manière tu m'as tuée. En brisant mon être, ma raison de vivre, en éteignant au plus profond de moi ce qui aurait été source de lumière pour nous deux. Tu as soufflé une vie comme on éteint une bougie. Avec ce sang si rouge se répandant sur le carrelage froid, tu as offert une vie; en échange de quoi? Quelques instants de soulagement de ton âme face à tes démons, quelques secondes de ce bonheur pur qui se lisait dans tes yeux, mélangé à tant de haine... Dis-moi, cela en valait-il la peine?

Ce jour là, tu m'as à la fois condamnée à souffrir éternellement, et fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Car ce jour là, aux portes de la mort qui me tendait les bras, j'ai lutté contre l'envie de la rejoindre, j'ai lutté contre ta propre volonté. Et j'ai vaincu.

 _Tu m'auras pris le plus cher de ma vie. Et pourtant, je t'aurai vaincu._

Aujourd'hui je vivrai sans elle, sans ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais, mais aussi sans toi.

Je t'ai aimé. J'ai pleuré. J'ai souffert. Puis je suis morte, et pourtant je revis.

Tu le sens. Tu le sais. Je suis morte pour toi, et si je te revois, je te tuerai.

Je ferai en sorte que s'éteigne dans tes yeux toutes les lumières qui un jour y ont dansé. Bonheur, malheur, folie, haine, joie, désir... Non, plus rien ne brillera jamais dans ton regard si nos chemins se recroisent. Tu as éteint la vie, ma vie. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai puisé le courage de continuer. Là où tu poursuivais ta vie, paisiblement, sans remords et sans jamais être inquiété, moi je me battais, moi je souffrais.

 _Mais tu sais, je devrai peut-être te remercier._

 _Tu m'as obligée à trouver ma force._

 _Demain, je vivrai, moi aussi._


End file.
